


Our Airspace, Our Stars

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Martin, Goodbyes, post Yverdon-les-Bains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Martin's leave for Zurich, Carl asks for one last dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Airspace, Our Stars

Carl turned his face into Martin’s loose curls, closing his eyes and willing his breath to be steady as he let every aspect of Martin saturate his senses. The subtle sweet scent of her hair. The familiar warmth and press of her hand in his.

The softly murmured sentiment that fell from her lips.

Carl drew his arm tighter around Martin’s waist, pulling her into the sway of his body, as the music—their song—played over the tannoy.

He touched a hand to her face, guiding her to his lips, hoping to convey everything he didn't trust his voice to say.


End file.
